My Little Pony OC Story
by Mermaid1108
Summary: My story is about my pony OC named Fantasy Burst. Basically, this is just her life story and how she met her friends now... So, I hope that you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: ****Well, my starting point is based off of Ink Rose's ****_The Origins of Sombra and the Crystal Empire _****and ****_Sombra's Rule and Cadence's Origins;_**** so, you might want to watch that before reading this if you haven't. (And besides, she writes really good head cannon) But, you don't have to...**

**Plus, this is my first fanfic on this site so please give reviews! Thanks 3**

Chapter 1:

Eclipse, is a unicorn that was born even before Star Swirl the Bearded. She is a professional in time magic. A long forgotten magic. Eclipse knows this only because she wanted to know what the future was like, so when she time traveled she ended up in the Crystal Empire.

After Eclipse met Storm Crystal, a blue and yellow crystal pony that works in the mines, she decided to stay in that era.

A few years later, under the peaceful rule of King Rubinus and Queen Amethyst Shine, a small filly with light pink coat and a mane of a dark purple and pink was born to the two proud parents. They named her Fantasy Burst, because it felt like a fantasy to Eclipse to have such beautiful filly and a loving husband.

A few years after a small Princess Cadence was born to the King and Queen, Eclipse had a sudden vision and saw the Empire turned into shadows and Cadence in an earth pony village, so after talking with Storm about the vision, she turned to her year old filly.

"Fantasy," Eclipse said quietly, "Daddy and I are going send you away for a while. Okay?"

Fantasy looked up curiously then crocked her head, "Where am I going?" she asked.

"Umm, it's a surprise!" replied Storm Crystal.

Fantasy Burst smiled, "Okay!"

An hour later, Eclipse, Storm and Fantasy arrived in a thick forest area. After the family said their goodbyes, Eclipse stepped back and performed a magical spell on herself and her daughter. A flash of light blinded them and Fantasy and her mother found themselves near an earth pony village called Hollow Shades. As soon as Fantasy fell asleep with exhaustion from traveling through time, Eclipse carried her daughter to the closest pony's home.

When she knocked on the door, a white mare with crimson red hair opened it.

"Hello, sorry to bother so late but can you do me a favor?" asked Eclipse.

At first the white mare looked shocked, but then her gaze softened. "Of course! Come in quickly! It's freezing out! My name's Forgotten Melody but everypony calls Melody." Melody replied, gesturing the mare and her filly inside.

"My name is Eclipse and her name is Fantasy Burst." she said nodding to the sleeping pink pile.

By the morning, Melody and Eclipse were chatting like old friends. Melody's husband Sky Writer came down the stairs. He was surprised to see two strangers in his home and talking to his wife like they knew each other since birth. After Sky and Eclipse were introduced and a bit of friendly chat, Eclipse told the couple the real reason why she was there. Both Melody and Sky sat there in complete shock. After a minute or two, Eclipse started to speak,

"If it's too much to take in, I understand completely." Eclipse said.

Melody shook her head, "No, no!" she exclaimed. "We were just surprised! We would love to take Fantasy in!"

"But I have one question? What would we say to her when you come and visit?" Sky pressed.

Eclipse thought for a moment, "Tell Fantasy that I'm her Aunt Eclipse." she answered.

Sky and Melody nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright."

Eclipse turned to her daughter, "Goodbye sweet one. You'll always be mine,"she murmured.

Fantasy opened her eyes just a little bit and hugged her mother "Bye, Bye, Mommy. See you later!" she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Two years later, Fantasy had forgotten where she had lived before….

When Fantasy turned three she invited all the fillies in town. Which were only four; herself, Cadence from next door, Mooncake from a few houses down, and Lily Blossom from the other side of town.

"Thank you all for coming," Fantasy sat at the front of the table, trying to act all formal to make her friends laugh.

Cadence, who was already nine years old, put a hoof over her mouth to keep her from bursting out. Mooncake, four, was in the kitchen helping bake the cake with Melody and you could hear her snickering.

Lily, also three, opened her blind eyes and replied; "Why thank you Madame Fantasy. I was delighted to come."

At this point, nopony could stop themselves from laughing. Almost everypony was rolling around or pounding their hooves on the table.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Fantasy Burst got up and trotted over to the door. She opened it and Sky Writer came trotting in.

He smiled a big broad smile, "Guess who I found at the train station?"

"Aunt Eclipse!" Fantasy shrieked, "You came! You came!"

Eclipse smiled. "Of course I came you silly filly." You are my filly after all, she thought. "And I brought you a present."

Fantasy Burst squealed again. Then she tried to use her light blue magic to open it.

"Almost there," she muttered, suddenly, her horn had a burst of light blue light. A couple seconds later, everypony blinked open their eyes. Standing in front of Fantasy was a reddish puppy. After reading his name tag, Fantasy called out the puppy's name.

"Bl-blae blaze Blaze. f-fi fir fi-re Fire. Blaze Fire. His name is Blaze Fire." she sounded out. "He's... so CUTE!"

Moon, Cadence and Lily all automatically jumped forward and started petting Fire like crazy. Then all four fillies raced outside with a ball to start playing fetch with Fire.

Laughing, Eclipse turned to her 'brother' and 'sister-in-law' "Thank you" she said.

Sky Writer and Melody nodded their heads and Melody poked outside the door and called to the girls to come inside.

"Who wants cake?" Melody called to the squealing fillies that were outside.

Mooncake came racing in, wanting to help put the frosting on the cake. Then Cadence, holding the slimy ball as she stretched her wings. After her, Lily Blossom slowly came through the door with Fantasy Burst on her heels, Blaze Fire weaving in between their small hooves.

"Okay, which flavor ice cream?" Sky came trotting into the room holding chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

"Chocolate!" the fillies said in unison.

Fantasy paused for a moment, thinking, "BOTH!"

The other fillies cheered in agreement.

Laughing, Sky Writer filled each of the fillies plates with cake and ice cream.

By the end of the party, all fillies were full of cake and giggles. The three guests were taken home and Fantasy was left to have some quality time with 'Aunt' Eclipse.

"Where do you live?" Fantasy asked after the cake was put in the fridge.

Eclipse, taken by surprise, quickly looked around for a map. She didn't know any cities or towns in this era. She randomly spotted a named and used that. "I live in Ponyville. I have this greaaaat big house and I eat daisy-and-daffodil sandwiches everyday for lunch." she made up.

Fantasy gasped with awe. "I wanna live there too!" she laughed.

Eclipse smiled at her daughter and laughed along with Fantasy, tickling her so she had a fit of giggles. "Can-can-can…." Fantasy Burst took in a deep, long, breath, "Can I... come and stay with you?" she asked.

"Uhh…" Eclipse shot a worried glance towards Sky Writer and Forgotten Melody. They nodded yes and Sky Writer ran off to send a message. "Of course you can come! Just let me ask mommy and daddy. Okay?" Fantasy nodded.

That night, after Fantasy Burst went to bed, the adults have maybe a couple of glasses of red wine. The mares and stallion joked and laughed at random things that they remembered.

"So, where did you find a cottage in ponyville, in such short notice?" Eclipse hiccuped. "I mean wow!" By this time, Eclipse was red in the face.

Swaying a little bit Sky Writer replied 'smoothly' "I've got plantly.. I mean plenty of friends in Ponyville so once I put in a quick message, BAM!" Sky Writer slammed his hooves on the large wooden table. "I got you a vacation home!"

Melody giggles and blushed.

Eclipse also giggled but responded with a, "thANK you!"

That night, Eclipse tried to travel back to her husband, Storm Crystal. But, instead of going back to the right time, the time traveling unicorn was lost between time…


End file.
